dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221/Archive 18
Allicent Good morning! �� Are we concluding it/continuing it? And may I assume, regardless, that they breakup at some point in it? �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 14:59, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Wedding Congrats...assuming no bridesmaids or groomsmen (I saw you guys had talked about the IC). Any other details I should know for Melinda? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:39, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm sure Melinda would be somewhat irked at not being the Maid of Honor...much less a bridesmaid at all, but she's grown enough she would have kept that to herself and not let it show. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:43, October 2, 2017 (UTC) RE: Ok cool! Amy was very honored and Chris lowkey complained about his suit but cried during the reception :P Eilis' Thing I think I'm headed towards... a slightly different path than what we originally discussed? I think we'd have to talk in chat before I can know for sure, though, so I'm hoping we can talk soon. :P RPs This Week Yeah, we can have a RP with Thomas and Elle though I think it'll mostly be them unsure about things since...they've been trying and nothing's happening. Elle would have kept playing through the season since she's not pregnant yet so the conversation might go to what she'll do next season. Arthur/Alden would be good though I'm still sort of waiting for NAP to see what happens with the other RP. Other thoughts: I'd like to do Rose/Faith the first week back in school. Since Faith was hurt it delayed things and there's no point in trying over the summer since Rose can't use magic so they can't see if anything changed. I look forward to the Dane family RP...will Thomas be there? I was hoping Melinda could do...something about her Dad and new brother soon...I thought I saw you taking Nicholas...or is he still NAPs? After the date Charity could come in and poke if she wanted...Melinda might be receptive to talking. I think that's it except Karith might pay Renee a visit just for old time's sake...or if we wanted drama Jac could some to congratulate her. Just thoughts...we'll start with the top ones you mentioned and get to the rest as we do. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Does Renee have an office yet so I can post there? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, October 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm down with Mal/Melinda. Where at? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Eileo I know you mentioned a couple weeks ago that you would like to roleplay them before the school year. Carriages open in about a day from now, but we could still do something at his house or hers that we can say happens prior to that if you want? �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:46, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Posted. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:35, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Torres Family Gathering We're doing a Torres family gathering here under the pretense that José Torres (Tori's dad) owled his brothers to let them know to come and bring their kids for a BBQ. If the kids are estranged from their parents, then he owled the oldest sibling that's tied to the rest. Yes, I'm covering all my bases. Please add yourself to the order after the person that last posted! Ferlen/Hope Well then let's try to do something nice for them this week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:11, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Looking forward to chatting Hey, I just wondered if you'd be around on Wednesday at all to chat, and what time, or I could move some stuff in my schedule and pick a better day. I'm just...really not feeling great about DARP right now and I wanted some of your amazing advice and just...a virtual hug I guess. Today has been a perfect good day, but I'm sat here crying and feeling sick and it is entirely because of DARP. I'm not blaming anyone obviously! It was me who went through my sandbox looking at old pages and trying to delete stuff... And I know you can't tell me what's wrong in my head or what to do or anything, I'm just...confused and not sure if being here is right for me right now, or ever again, or if this is just a temporary thing I need to push through. Sorry I'm rambling, my mind is broken right now xD Miss you, hope to see you soon, ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 19:12, October 16, 2017 (UTC) For Eilis For Clara For Regan Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Flying Professor So if they still need a Flying Professor I was thinking about doing it with Elle (heads up), but if this year was a Quidditch World Cup I might do a different character since Elle would want to play in the World Cup...so any idea when the last World Cup was or when the next one is supposed to be? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:31, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, if you've got it no big deal. I just saw the need and thought I would try to help. If you pass it up let me know so we can make sure it gets done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:12, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Flying I've heard from Frost that you're interested in teaching first year flying this year? If so do you mind perhaps signing up whenever you're free? :P I'd like to get all the teacher positions filled as soon as I can. Question You have the head healer for St Mungos right? If so, I'm planning for one of my chars to apply for a job in the R&D dept, would that mean I would have to go through you? the kids will give him a hell of a nightmare I look forward to seeing the first years try and put Bradley through hell and back, I'm gonna going to lie. Also, would you like to RP? :P Carriage work Ari reacted, so ball's in Clara's court. :) Alex Jiskran 20:51, October 20, 2017 (UTC) RPs So any other RPs you wanted to start/do this week? Melinda will need a little time so we can revisit that in a few days or next week. Any other thoughts? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:47, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :Sure...let's talk about Rose/Faith (here or in your sandbox) if you want to get Eric/Melinda started I'll start Elle/Ayden...somewhere. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:55, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Strange Magical Medical Question Is transplant surgery (specifically a kidney) a muggle thing? Would that sort of surgery ever happen at St. Mungos is my real question? Karmagician (talk) 16:39, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Just a little follow up. If I were to say that muggle nutters did the cutting up and the healing process afterwards was going badly would the fix be the same at St. Mungos? Potion, spell or maybe transfiguration (probably not the last one if the kidney was completely gone). Sorry this is getting complicated. I just want to know what I need to add or take away from what I was planning. Karmagician (talk) 17:45, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Quidditch Quidditch is supposed to start next week, so... we should... probably work on the team. Although I'm leaving tomorrow (check userpage), so... I'm leaving here a list of who I think should go where, but it's up to you for final words. Also, don't worry, I have users lined up to post for me! Please don't kick Tessa off. xD *Seeker: Tessa Bellerose *Keeper: Elaine Matthews *Chasers: Augusts Gabriel, Ruiko Takayama & Maddalena Villanueva *Beaters: Clara Davidson & Wolfie Stone Irene Adler Phee has thought of several things this year, but with only a handful of exceptions Regan has been one step ahead of him. Phee's not very good with names, however. :) Alex Jiskran 21:54, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Billy's boy Phee is basically John from 'Piano Man' - "And he's quick with joke ... But there's some place that he'd rather be." He has 'barrack-room lawyer' tendencies, and has determinedly refused to process his twin's death. If that's something you can work with tell me where they bump into each other. Alex Jiskran 22:06, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Re Thank you for offering your help! I think it's best if we start the matches next week right when the week changes as we've already lost both Monday and Tuesday. We'll start off with Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw and Gryffindor vs Slytherin. If you're incapable of GMing either of those just let me know since both Frost and Omnia said they could as well! RPs I'm running like a madman today, but should be free this afternoon or tomorrow of course. Up for whatever...let me know your thoughts or I'll post mine tomorrow if I haven't seen anything from you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:42, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :So, we still have a Melinda/Charity thing going if we wanted to jump back to that. It's been a while since Faith and Elle met up, maybe to talk about Faith's summer/trip with Dakota? Arthur would still be coming to see Alden even if he didn't want him too...assuming he's still in the Hospital? We never did RP out the Dane's dinner. Any of these are options in addition to anything else...let me know what you think. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:16, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Re Thank you so much! That'll be a big help. If you don't mind I think I'll have Omnia help out as well for that match. Mainly just to prevent bludger tennis since you're both in different timezones. You'd be the main GM posting of course, just a precaution in case you aren't on and the tennis is going on too long. in need of a chaser Hey Ck, Slytherin needs another chaser, and I have like three slytherins. I was wondering if I could use my new char Gavyn as the replacement chaser? thanks Not yet, he's pretty recent XD I'm gonna work on it today Throwing More Nostalgia At You Hey :) I was going through and deleting more old bookmarks I've saved relating to old characters and things, to clear them out my conscience, and I came across this link that I saved from ask.fm and it really tugged on my heart and I just wanted to share it with you :) Love you! ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 16:20, November 8, 2017 (UTC) For Eric RE: Backup It was no problem c: RPs Well Melinda's gone this week...though she'd have the plant for Thomas in the next day or so before heading to Asia so we could do that RP. Arthur had plans to move out...before Alden was Hospitalized since which he's been at home. He'd have been visiting a lot...possibly every day. I also planned for him to get a job brewing potions at the Apothecary but haven't found the time so we could do that...? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:37, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Sorry to hear that things went so badly at work. I hope the show rehearsals are going well and that you're enjoying it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:36, November 15, 2017 (UTC) RE: Winter Break I'm aware; the lesson is happening like a week or two before the actual Christmas break begins. I had debated doing a completely optional thing for Herbology, but time constraints won't allow for it to happen. I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Christmas? According to the sidebar next week is Christmas? Anyway, yeah for the Bagmans (and I didn't know if you wanted Thomas to give Charity the potion in the background since it would have happened a bit ago). We could do Melinda and Eric since she'd be back now from Asia. Quidditch or something Christmasy (party as his house or him coming to their family thing?). We never did the Dane things so let's assume it went well enough so...we could do Christmas at Ayden and Jenelle's house with people invited to come at least for Christmas morning with the kids? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:46, November 20, 2017 (UTC) re: Redo So... given there's been a sudden drop in activity, we figured we'd give it a week before we resumed classes, to see if people came back and we could get activity going again. I mean, if we go straight onto classes, then who's gonna be around to post and stuff? Some of us are here, but a lot of people aren't. Especially people who roleplay professors and the like. We felt everyone would just... benefit more if we did a holiday redo, then to immediately jump back onto things. Lilly seemed to be good with the idea, too, and I'd have talked with Lyss, but she hasn't been around for me to do so. :/ Invitation Winter Solstice Location & Portkey Mercedes Just letting you know that she isn't deleted, I jist have her marked inactive for right now. I'll be bringing her back! :3 Thanks! No...to be honest it was exhausting which is why I didn't get on here and a pain to be in a hotel room for two weeks and away from my family and everything. Anyway, I'm back (finally) and I saw you wanted to RP Faith and Elle, so feel free to pick a place! Anyone else we should get caught up on or you want to RP? The sidebar and frontpage says it's week 6 but I thought it was week 4 like a month ago? Am I crazy or did we just...miss some stuff in time? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:45, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Head Warlock So...Emilee's still sort of in limbo with waiting for...someone to decide her auror career? I don't know if we're even keeping the Duncans since we don't use them much but I'd use her more if I knew if she had a career of not (since I could RP her with the aurors or looking for other jobs). I don't know if it's something Renee could decide on her own or maybe with three members...or if you had a thought on how else to handle it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:19, December 12, 2017 (UTC) For Faith HI! Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to rp? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 04:10, December 20, 2017 (UTC) I like the idea of Gus and either Regan or Clara. You can choose which :) I'm sorry! I had no idea you needed to have an interview. Yeah, anytime you have the chance to set an interview up will work. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 21:36, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Rps So, with all our other RPs finishing up any that you wanted to start up? It's been a while since we did Rose/Regan or Mal/Melinda or any of our other pairings that have sort of moved to the side? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:46, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd be ok with that too. I remember people asking and begging me to create a new first year and how so many people were of course they'd get RPed. It's like they didn't believe me when I said I hate creating first years since they don't seem to last. Anyway, I have no issues RPing Anna Marie. Given how things are going she'll probably disappear once she graduates unless something happens between now and then, but feel free to find them a place to RP, or I can! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:49, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About the same...There's not much going on with Arthur either and without anything I suppose I don't see a reason to keep them. I might if Jisk was around with Ari...but given that he's not... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:53, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, with the new year I may go through another character purge. I'll keep Ferlen active as he's apparently important in the Ministry even if nothing is going on with him. Elle and Melinda both are busy and RPed often and I plan to keep Rose and Anna Marie until school is done. I'll probably still keep Rose because I'm attached. Emilie is on the fence but as she's got a job again...maybe that will go somewhere. As for Noelle and Arthur...they're first in line to get axed since they never get RPed and I don't really have anywhere for them to go right now. Aria's getting older and she'll be at Hogwarts soon enough which will be fun and with new kids planned for Elle, Faith, and Charity in the near future I'll probably have at least one of them to play through Hogwarts too. Any new character ideas you had since it's been a while since I actually created a new character? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:01, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Also wasn't Emmett's trial supposed to start a couple days ago OOC? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:21, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Two Things Hi, Ck! So, there's two things I wanted to mention/ask. First - would you maybe like to RP? I was thinking Clara/Tessa, Oliver/Philip, Malia/Aydan or Dunstan/Renee, but I'm open to anything else. There's a second item, but I'd rather talk to you privately about it, because it's mostly just an idea I had. xD Help So... I don't know if I'll be able to come back on until the 5th or 6th, because I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning, it's Christmas Eve, and just a bunch of factors. I hope this isn't too much a bother, but do you think it's at all possible for you to post with Tessa on the match? I'd seriously appreciate it. I know this is short on time, but it slipped my mind between packing bags and getting presents ready for tomorrow. I'm genuinely not sure when the GMs plan to finish off the game, but in the case it goes beyond today... Please? It's alright if not, but otherwise Tessa will go by unposted with. :v A Silly Question Hi! So, I have a dumb question about the St. Mungo's interview. When you asked for any references, do they have to be actual chars on darp, or can they be people that come from Kamille's history/past??? I'm sorry, just wanted to make sure I didn't say a reference that wouldn't really work. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 06:17, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense. Thankyou! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 18:56, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Calender Ah! That was nice to hear. :) I'm glad I did it correctly. Thanks so much, CK. <3 RPs Yes, I am here! I did post last week on our two RPs (The Owlery and Mark Bagman/Flat and you hadn't posted back yet when I checked. I also saw the Faith and Dakota Rps...:D So...anything new you wanted to start? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:08, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :I started Rose/Regan at the Black House and Emilie/Clara at the Davidson Home. We can RP Elle telling Thomas...just trying to figure out where/how. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:45, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Since you didn't notice Thomas Bagman/Apartment. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:33, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :I'll archive things tomorrow...so did we want to do Rose/Regan at the arthouse? Also Elle and Faith for swapping of news? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:33, January 3, 2018 (UTC) I didn't know if you wanted to actually do the Clara/Emilie RP with her getting ready or just say they did it and see if I can get someone to RP with Emilie. Any other RPs we should start? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:14, January 4, 2018 (UTC) slytherin's success!! I'm so sorry I wasn't around to do a celebratory RP!! I was away on vacation, but I'm back now!! Would you like to RP them somewhere? :D p.s. i saw the emilie/clara rp lmao i loved every moment of it Family RP So...Melinda and Charity want to talk to Faith. Melinda wants Eric to meet the rest of the family. Elle and Thomas would want to let everyone know they're going to have a baby. Seems like maybe we should try to condense everything into a single family RP or party? Surely someone has a Birthday coming up everyone could be invited to? Just a thought... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:45, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :Melinda's Birthday would be fine...I think she'd be happy planning and throwing a big party for everyone since it's been a while since they were all together, and I don't think she'd mind others "stealing" her day with their good news either. I'll figure out a theme and send out invitations shortly. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:16, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Flying and Eilis' Job Do you intend to sign up for flying professor again this year? I'm asking because, depending on your answer, I'll be able to decide between two career options for a character. And quite frankly, I don't want to go for flying professor if you'll be going for it, 'cause I genuinely don't wanna even try to steal it, and... yeah. xD Another thing: Eilis wants to work on helping children adjust to lives as wizards. Ideally, she'd work under the Department of Magical Education. Moreover, there isn't an official position that fits the kind of job she's trying to get. This could go down two roads: working directly under the muggle liaison, but centering her work in aiding muggle children and families adjust to their new lives, or working under the Hogwarts School branch of DoME, personally delivering acceptance letters & offering assistance any British family with a wizard child needs, muggle family or not. These aren't exactly canon jobs, so I'm trying to put together what to do OOC before taking action IC. Essentially, I'm here to ask you: which do you believe fits Eilis best, so I know who to talk to OOC & send her to IC? :Okay, I'll reply to her owl ASAP! Her job would likely be under the DoME, for the Hogwarts branch. Also, I was thinking: maybe Tessa pays her a visit at the Davidson House? Most likely passing off as a friend? Because I think it'd be kind of interesting if Emilie stumbled in on them making out or something. I just think it'd be kind of amusing. xD Yikes! Wow...I know Ash would have wanted to do something special for it...going to Rome for a few days where he proposed or something. We can still RP it out if you'd like or do it on your sandbox. Also if we had more time and Faith and Elle weren't pregnant I'd suggest Charity and Ash also start considering their next baby...maybe after Faith and Elle's come. Anyway, congrats to us on RPing such a long relationship! :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:32, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :Rome sounds good...we should probably set up another section on your wiki for the next set of Prince kids. :P I hadn't noticed your comment and responded...I did guesstimate math which is a bit early but we'll figure that out as it gets closer. Our next RP should probably be Thomas/Elle figuring out baby names. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:37, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Miguel He's finally done. Idk if you wanted to do Constanza/Miguel at some point. 19:54, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Interview Feel free to post in Ferlen's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:42, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Characters So I know we've talked about this before but since I need to get rid of some characters I wanted to make sure you were ok with the ones I'm getting rid of or the ones I'm making active again since it'll affect you. I don't really see a reason to keep Noelle with nothing going on with The Black Parade or Renee. I can just get rid of her (so she could potentially come back later) or if you think it would be more interesting she could get caught and Renee could have to deal with that. Arthur's going away too since we don't have much for them planned right now. I'll probably just have him disappear unless you wanted to keep Alden then we can work something out about where he went or what he's doing. That'll leave me with Ferlen, Elle, Melinda, Emilie, Rose and Anna Marie. From my inactive list so I don't lose them I'll probably pick back up Karith (though without an active Minister or Parade I'll have to find something for him to actively do...), Ash (he was never really inactive...just not RPed much), Jaina (No idea how I'm going to work this, but I don't want to lose her), and Seraph (The hospital I think it pretty much you right now so I can take some of the healing RPs...just let me know. :D). That'll leave me with 10 Characters. I'll probably do another first year this year and then Aria's now 8 so she'll start Hogwarts in 2 more years. Anyway...just seeing if you had any thoughts or problems with my plan. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah...I'll have to figure out what Jaina's been doing the past couple years since I haven't used her a lot and I think the last thing was Faith's wedding which was a while ago...and even then I don't think they actually talked much about what was going on with Jaina. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Eric I had updated the registration to interview with minister awhile ago when we were talking about it, I was just waiting for you to post. But since bond changed it, I guess it’ll be with him. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 16:28, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Question for you (Mal). So...I'm getting stuff ready for this Birthday party for Melinda then thought how she'd love to move into her own place and have her party there. So I was looking and thinking about the kind of place she'd have or want and realized if it wasn't being used anymore...she'd be interested in seeing if she could have or buy the old Bagman Home. So...I don't know if any of Mal's family is still there IC or if they'd moved...and if they had and nobody was there doesn't Thomas own it...or did Ash and if it was Thomas would he sell it to Melinda? We can RP all this out of course, but to start a party there in the next couple days it would be nice to know OOC so I can work on it if so, and if not so I can design her a different place. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:51, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Bagman House So I was going to archive it so I could get Melinda's party started there, but when I was looking at the archive it brought back some fun memories and I thought you might like to look back over that archive before I get rid of it all. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Birthday Party An invitation to Melinda's Birthday party for Charity, Aria and Jonathan, Thomas, Faith, Mal, Eilis, (If she wants to come), and Eric. (It's not like we have a lot of characters that RP together or anything) :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:47, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Upon your return... I feel like we should address whether or not you'll be creating Frances' twin. :P For Regan For Clara Message to Healer Black ~ Thistle 16:24, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Sterling Hey! I saw Sterling, and I love him. Would you maybe like to RP him & Frances? :) :On second thought, we could also do David, Frances & Sterling? Or all 4 Rockefellers? It's up to you, I guess. :P RPs So Jaina's back in town for a bit working on International Diplomacy stuff so Monday I thought I'd start a RP for her and Jaina. At some point we should RP Rose and Faith...or did you want Faith and Maggie first? Also our new Rockefellers. Any other RPs we should plan to get started next week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:53, January 26, 2018 (UTC) RE: Children Characters You don't have to answer the open-ended questions until you re-submit the character when they're ten. We'd appreciate a paragraph (5 - 7 sentences) for the personality, and while having two for the history is encouraged, one works as well, since they're just 5. Heyoo Long time no chat :P did you, perchance, change Renée's model? for some reason i can't tell and it probably has something to do with Not Sleeping for A While xD 12:04, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Just a thought I'm feeling a diminished sense of Hogwarts/magic/learning-centered RP here, and I've found a e-version of a Hogwarts dice role-play game. I wondered if you wanted to try out, maybe on a page on my wiki, converting a char and using them in that context. Let me know what you think, Alex Jiskran 16:03, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Just wondering Since the Diagon Alley main office seems immensely quiet, is there any point to Steve re-opening the Hogsmeade branch of Ollivander's? I'm trying to decide what next for him, but if there's no 'traffic' in wands, maybe I should look elsewhere. Alex Jiskran 18:18, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Just spotted Mel/Sync disabled her Wikia account globally, so she doesn't get notification of the notes we left. :( Ah, well, we can still hope she's doing fine. Alex Jiskran 21:44, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Re Well, I reckon that would be pretty good but at the same time, would be pretty hard for Regan to convince Nyx Rowland so yeah, I would love to do an rp between Regan and Nyx. Ravenclaw Quidditch If you still desperately need players David can play though he hasn't played before and probably won't be more than just adequate. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:21, February 1, 2018 (UTC) For Jackson Faith and Baby I saw the RP and Melinda would have the good sense to send flowers but otherwise stay away and let Faith recover and get used to everything until Faith actually invited her (or the family in general) so if you want to RP them we can but Melinda wouldn't just show up either. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:03, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :Of course Elle would probably come visit as soon as she could. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:15, February 5, 2018 (UTC) RPs So...we cas start Rose/Regan though I think we might want to wait for her date to get a bit further...or we could have Rose talk first (though she normally waits) and hopefully by the time it gets to Regan the other RP would be done? Any other RPs you want to get going? *David and Sterling *Ferlen and Hope (We don't really use them except for professional things and parent things...which I'm ok with. Just wasn't sure if we wanted to have/do more with them). *Princes. *Anyone else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:29, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Ayo I noticed that you had Lilly Kruk reserved and I totally forgot to add on the model registration that I was using her for Twyla Montgomery :o :Absolutely! I have no problem with that. I believe I had her model switch coming after her third year! So you can definitely have her when Twyla ages out of the model. �� RPs Yeah, I think another date would be good...and it is too soon to propose. She might say yes...but probably would say no. He could do it anyway though and see where her saying no (for now) leads). Melinda also has her own place now...so that's something. Any idea where you want to start? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:44, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, she's got the Bagman Home now remember, since her B-day party was there? Do you want to do something there or have them somewhere else first? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:51, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Bagley Do you think it's at all possible to meet soon in chat? :) RE: Omg thank you!! Maybe we can go over it next time I catch you in chat. Tomorrow Happy Birthday (again) and have a great time! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:04, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I know you won't see this today, but I wanted to wish you Happy Birthday and I hope you guys have a great time today! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:42, February 21, 2018 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY I hope your day is amazing and that you and dan are having a great time at the water park!! LOVE YOU <3 You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:58, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Being sick sucks. I'm so sorry CK...did you at least get to go to the water park or were you too sick before that? That really sucks. I'm glad you're feeling better now though. We can do the baby today...I'll post on Thomas Bagman/Home/Master to get that started. There's a ball if you haven't seen yet...I was planning on having Rose and Anna Marie go (and I imagine the Rockefellers would go home for Christmas). We could have Rose and Regan RP their own little Christmas thing sometime this week...and that's about all I've got. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :I saw the Rockefellers there and posted with David too. The sidebar shows this week as Christmas/Yule ball...? Maybe I'm off again and it hasn't been updated. Agreed with the Prince RP...do we have dates anywhere for the twins coming or names? If not I can put it together on your wiki. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:26, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Well I'm glad you got to go to the water park...hopefully it was a blast. Good thing Christmas is over then so classes and quidditch can get restarted. :P I'll let you start the Ash/Charity RP and depending how it goes we can include Aria or Jonathan too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:32, February 26, 2018 (UTC) RE: GM You life saver! I'd appreciate the help! Normally, I'd be opposed since you have players, but honestly I'm doing the same thing and we need all the help we can get. So... thank you so much!! Please!! Wiki is so quiet Hey! I'm not sure if you remember me, but I was just wondering why the wiki is so... Quiet? It doesn't seem like there's much activity, maybe it's just because it's Sunday? I'm not sure. But also, I keep trying to get onto the chat but it isn't working for me. Everything is blank and when I type nothing appears, it doesn't even show who's in the chat and idk how to fix it :/ Ah well that sucks, I hope some people come back soon! This wiki is so fun and I really missed it, everyone is just so nice and helpful :) As for chat I can't figure out how to get it to work :/ I guess it'll just have to stay that way. Also, I'm not sure what you're over or what you can do, but for the Ministry of Magic I filled out the forum thing for one of my characters. Whenever you're free to check it out, I would really appreciate it! :) Ahhhh! I thought you were still a head honcho around here, sorry :| But yeah I would love to RP if you're up for it! I have one student character Norchelle Arcuri who is a Fifth year Hufflepuff. And I have two adult characters, Felicity Blake who is a Ravenclaw Alumni, and Karsci Russell who is a Gryffindor Alumni :) I think our fifth year hufflepuff's would get along quite well! We can rp them in the Hufflepuff Common Room or we can RP them in the Greenhouses and Gardens :) Whichever one you prefer is good for me!